


I Like You.....Maybe?

by AnonymouslyDepressed



Series: Chasing The Light [1]
Category: Shubh Mangal Zyada Saavdhan (2020)
Genre: Clingy!Kartik, Drunk!Kartik, Enemies, Fed Up!Aman, House Party, Kartik is adowable, M/M, One Shot, Sober!Aman, in the past, originally was a part of Chasing The Light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:14:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24562954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymouslyDepressed/pseuds/AnonymouslyDepressed
Summary: Kartik does something REALLY embarrassing in a house party and Aman is NOT okay with it. Or is he? (A deleted scene from my fic 'Chasing The Light')
Relationships: Kartik Singh/Aman Tripathi
Series: Chasing The Light [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1775416
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	I Like You.....Maybe?

**Author's Note:**

> This all happens in the past when Kartik was still a university students. His father father is alive and fine (oh that poor soul).

Loud music echoed in the lawn as people started to cover the dance floor with their partners. _'Oh how lovey-dovey they are. So cute.'_ Kartik mocked in his thoughts, scowling. He was utterly displeased because he was certainly the only person in the whole party who was single. He didn't understand why he always got invited to these kind of parties. _'Disgusting.'_ Even Devika had brought someone this time, unlike usual. He lacked company.

With the foul mood, Kartik stood up from his place and stalked to the large dispenser of fruit punch which was quiet obviously piked with whiskey but he was just in too hurry to somehow get something to do instead of staring at those couples doing, well, not dacing but the other thing which was not at all a good site to entertain yourself. But his displeasure was not only from that. He had spotted the most unbearable boy in the crowd. _'The goodey-two-shoes he is.'_ He thought with a sneer on his face while he filled his glass with the punch again.

"Enjoying, eh?" Riya, the host of the party, said suddenly, sitting by Kartik's side. Kartik was too busy staring at none other than Aman Tripathi as he answered. "Yeah, _enjoying._ Tujhe lagta hai meri haalat dekh ke?" (Do you think so by looking at me?) She laughed before putting a hand on his shoulder. "Koi baat nahi. Khaana abhi stock mein hai." (Don't worry. The food is in stock.) Only then did Kartik spared her a glance, hitting playfully on her arm. "Mazaak soojh raha hai?" (Are you kidding?) Riya just smiled all too sweetly before finally leaving him alone. _'Why do I feel so dizzy all of a sudden?_ _'_ He mused as he continued on his drink.

A few more glasses later, and Kartik was, by now, fully drunk. So much so that he even struggled to sit straight, swaying a little. But a few minutes later, he gave up and fell. _'The ground is soft.'_ He thought, his eyes closed, completely oblivious of the body he fell onto. "Get _off_ me!" Aman shouted as he pushed the body off of himself. _'Omg the ground can talk to me!'_ A childish voice squealed at the back of his mind. He tried to register those words from the other boy. Aman felt his body getting crushed between the pretty much drunk boy and the earth. He couldn't even ask for help because everyone was drunk too so his shouts would of no appeal.

Kartik blearily opened his eyes, lifting his head up just by a fraction, gazing at Aman adorably. Even Aman had to admit that. "Tum kitne......cute ho!" (You are so......cute!) Kartik said before ducking back onto Aman's chest, holding him tightly. Aman was flabbergasted as he tried again. "Thanks par tumhe nahi lagta ki tumhe ab uth jaana chahiye?" (You don't think that you should get up now?) He said suggestively. The other boy frowned but obeyed anyway. He gave a hand for Aman to help him up. But he just stared at the hand before giving up and holding it.

They finally stood up, although Kartik latched himself to Aman again. _'Why is it always have to be me?!'_ Aman asked in his thoughts to whatever god seeing his situation. It was certainly the worst day of his life, as he said do to himself.

But then Kartik did something which was NOT acceptable. Before Aman even knew what was happening, a pair of soft lips touched his in a peck and his eyes widened. He looked at the owner of those lips who looked at him with unreadable expression. His stomach fluttered. He was displeased not because it was a boy. NO. He was gay, thank you very much, but because it was KARTIK BLOODY SINGH. The BANE of his existence. He didn't like even an inch of him but those lips, well, that were something else.

His train of thoughts was stopped once again by that mouth. But this time, it stayed there. Kartik's hand, as if on que, lifted up to his neck. His eyes fluttered close and those lips FUCKING moved. At that moment, Aman forgot any and all urges he had against the boy and he too started the movement.

Kartik was evidently taller than him so he had the upper hand. Aman merrily accepted that, almost tip-toeing to deepen the kiss. Not a single person gave them any interest, all of them already too drunk to care.


End file.
